Fatal Beauty
by kaza15zybo
Summary: To have beauty to entice people in and then the power to drain the life right out of them, he was the fastest, strongest and most deadly predator the world would almost certainly ever see. Chapter 4 Up.
1. Prologue

Harry

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine****.**

**Need a Title bad I've not got a clue what to call it so I'm just calling it Harry at the moment, also it's going to be slash, so pairing and title suggestions are welcomed: P **

**Hi this is my first fic and I'm kind of just going with the flow, the background I'm trying to get in with this chapter was major stressing me out if anyone has anything that they think will better help my writing would love to hear it just don't review and say its rubbish cause al just start crying over it lol. Naw but seriously am just trying and I shouldn't be put down for it. This will be a slash fic (BoyxBoy) which is also a first so if you don't like don't read. I don't think it will have major slash like lemons but you never know so just in case. Please read, enjoy and review **

Prologue 

Harry was born when the earth, sea and sky were still young. Harry appeared in the image of man, though his beauty was without equal, he looked around the age of seventeen years old. He had a lithe figure with skin an almost ivory white as if he had never seen the sun, with perfect flawless skin, high cheekbones and raven locks that looked as though made of the blackest ink that reached his shoulders, his almond shaped eyes were such a piercing green that they appeared to glow . Harry was everlasting never ageing or changing, which Harry never questioned due to him not having an example to go by. He walked the earth for thousands of years before the appearance of man.

It was during this time Harry learned of his various abilities: his skin was impenetrable, his strength and speed unparallel, he could drain the life from any living thing be it human or animal by absorbing there energy, just by touch, and found this was the only way to sustain his hunger. Harry could manipulate water and wind along with fire and ice; he could call down storms and shake the earth by will alone. It was also possible for him to change his shape to any animal of his choosing, though all would have those vivid green eyes. Though there were still many powers he was unaware of possessing.

He watched as man evolved how there primitive grunts became languages that reflected those of today, watched as humans built up from nothing to having great civilisations. He wandered the immense vastness of the earth, with nothing but the clothes on his back which were black and simple, but fitted for easy movement and also made his skin look paler and appeared as though it gave a faint glow, going from one civilization to another he was there for the rise and fall of each of the great civilisations: Egypt, the Romans, the Greeks, the Incas and through each he learned everything he possible could from them, he learned every language they spoke, all about their religions and their lifestyle, which he found possible as he seemed to be capable of holding vast amounts of knowledge.

He never told anyone about himself as he knew he wasn't normal compared to others and the consequences would be dire if anyone knew the truth behind his past.

It was during his time in what would later be called Southern Africa, where Harry was living in a forest which was near a small village, feasting on the animals that lived there, that trouble happened for Harry. You see Harry had met a beautiful young man; he was fairly tall, standing at a more than respectable 6 foot 3 inches and around the age of 19 years old. His shoulder-length, straight, jet-black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck; his name was Nkosana (Which Means "prince" in Xhosa.).

He was the village Chief's one and only son. Nkosana was infatuated with Harry from the first moment he saw him, he would go back to the village and tell his friends and anyone else he spoke to about the beautiful creature that lived in the woods, that's pale skin would appear to glow when the moon was shining upon it, whose hair was as black as the night sky and eyes an even richer colour of green than the freshly grown grass. Harry's beauty lured Nkosana in and he would follow Harry around the forest, despite the warnings he got off of the other villagers' to stay away from such a creature, as he went for walks keeping a distance and admiring from afar.

Nkosana went into the forest one day and never came out. The Chief sent nine warrior men to go into the forest and search for him, when they found the body of Nkosana, he was naked and had a smile of pleasure on his face and had a puncture wounds on his neck. The Chief grieved over the loss of his son and commanded the story of what happened be passed down to future generations in case the beautiful, pale green eyed creature were ever to return to enchant and ensnare any other villagers'.

Harry had fled after what happened to Nkosana. He was shocked and confused to have lost control, he had never felt it before, he was giving Nkosana what he had wanted for so long, after all how could he not notice the young man, who followed him non-stop for months, and of course he had his own needs as well. When he was close to climax he had felt the urge to bite and when he did it was like the sweetest wine he had ever tasted the blood was so full of life and he had no choice but to drink. Harry felt a bit disgusted as the bite was made even better as the moment he bit was when Nkosana had reached the end of his climax which caused Harry to have his own release. When Harry pulled back and looked at Nkosana's face it was to see a smile of bliss on his face and that was when Harry realised that he was a real life monster.

To have beauty to entice people in and then the power to drain the life right out of them, he was the fastest, strongest and most deadly predator the world would almost certainly ever see.

**Hey, so that's the background part, other stuff will be explained in the next chapter. I'm wanting to see what reaction this gets first of all then go on to write the next chapter I have it all planned out in my head. Now hope you all review and let me know what you all think. If you don't like the powers let me know they were a bit random, if anyone has any suggestions of powers that they want him to have or to replace the ones he has let me know and al pick the ones that are the most liked or the ones I like, so I'll let you all know them in the next chapter, they will be the definite ones so please let me know.**

**Well I'm away a talk too much lol.**

**kaza15zybo**


	2. Chapter One

Harry

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine****.**

**Hey so just started writing the second chapter and have nine reviews so far thanks to Merrymow, CtE4m, njferrell, SirLady Lupin, Mollyone, yue asahi, DeathNoteMake , JustMe and Aidan Ailis. So I'm just keeping the title the same because no one's really said anything about it, Harry's powers are just going to stay the same as well may introduce new one or two later on. So am goanna have to explain some stuff in this chapter as I go along. I'm still not too sure what the pairing is going to be though Harry/Carlisle though if that's going to be the pairing there would be no Esme so review and let me know what yous think. **

**Well I got 528 hits for the first chapter which I am really happy about but I'm hoping yous review more for this chapter and let me know what you think please**

Chapter one

Harry walked down the black space of the underground labyrinth that led to his children's home catching the scent of a rather sweet smelling human, and four vampire scents. Further down he walked, deeper and deeper until he reached the end of the tunnel, ducking through the small iron barred door he continued through pushing open the wooden door that lay in his path. He could see the changes they had made to the place compared to the last time he was there though that was many years ago, the wooden floor had been replaced with an industrial grey carpet, the stone walls that used to be there were now smooth and painted white, fluorescent lights hung above his head, looking around it made him shake his head and give a sigh. He preferred the old fashioned style more but the times have changed and everything with it.

He continued down the hallway, following the scents from earlier to the elevator, while waiting for them to open he pondered how his children would react to his visit it had after all been two millennia since he had last seen them, he had spent that time travelling looking for his other children, as that was what they were to him whether it was him that turned them or others but he felt that it was his role to play the father of his race, telling and them the same rules that he had told and taught the three Volturi brothers, so that they were never discovered by the humans, he never thought that the three children he turned would become the unofficial rulers of his race going so far to create a guard, though it was good at the time, Aro and Caius had been getting power hungry over the last few centuries and poor Marcus has never been the same after the loss of his Didyme. He was pulled from his thoughts as the bell of the elevator chimed alerting him the elevator had just arrived.

The elevator ride was relatively short, when he stepped out it was to what appeared a reception area, he heard a surprised gasp coming from a human that stood behind the receptionist desk, he gave the human a once over that lasted for a second and found the woman was fairly tall, she had a pair of mint green eyes and had a dark skin tone, she was pretty for a human though it would be heavily subdued for the fact the women worked with vampires, he continued on to the double doors ignoring the receptionists' frantic calls, walking through after slamming the doors on the hysterical receptionists face, he appeared in what seemed to be a second reception room he continued down the hall ready to head all the way down to the end to go through the golden doors that were placed there when the scents from earlier stopped halfway down. He stood for a second to wonder where they went when he noticed that there seemed to be a gap between the wood of the walls, he touched it and it slid under his fingers, he slid the wooden panel along and saw a door was behind it, he felt a twinge of annoyance at the length it took to just reach the three brothers.

Harry opened the door and hurried into the shadows of the room, to the scene of who he guessed to be little Jane smiling down at a vampire who writhing in pain on the ground though no sound escaped him. The others in the room watched on in little interest and others looked with sickening glee, especially Caius who seemed to be enjoying the pain the vampire on the ground was going through. He watched as the human girl beside the pixie like vampire screamed "Stop!" ready to place herself between the writhing vampire and Jane, at the same moment the pixie like vampire threw her arms around the human girl. It was then his eyes drifted to Aro who was watching on with keen interest, it appeared that he was yet to be noticed. Aro called off Jane then inclined his head to the human girl. He saw the maliciousness enter little Jane's eyes as she looked at the human though the girl didn't even notice, as she directed her power at her. He watched as a sickly red colour left Jane and knew he was the only one to see it travel to the girl he knew he could stop its effect but he felt a certain amount of curiosity as to why they would do it to the human and that was when he saw it the blue shimmering that appeared to flow over the girls skin, 'so it appears the girl has the power of a shield and a powerful one at that if it is showing before she is changed ' he thought to himself as he recognised the blue colour just as the red of Jane's power came in contact it seemed to just wash over the human and seemed to have no effect. Harry let out a small chuckle that had every eye turning to him and heard three gasps he knew belonged to Aro, Caius and Marcus as they recognised him.

"So this is what you do now children, bring in humans as test subjects for your guard?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the shadows of the room and then came a collective of gasps as they saw the most stunning creature they had ever seen and also who had just spoke. He looked around the age of seventeen or eighteen years old, though power emanated from him. He had a lithe figure with skin an almost ivory white as if he had never seen the sun, with perfect flawless skin, high cheekbones and raven locks that looked as though made of the blackest ink that reached his shoulders, his almond shaped eyes were such a piercing green that they appeared to glow and shined with age that his body did not show. Aro was the first to come out "Harrison..." he trailed off as said person raised an eyebrow.

Caius and Marcus were now sitting straight-backed on their thrones, what Marcus said next had everyone in the room looking at _'Harrison' _in astonishment and amusement.

"Father..."

"And the names Harry now"

**Hey so this is the second chapter and introduction of Harry to the vampires. I added some history in here kinda. Harry seeing peoples power when in use is going to be part of a power that yue asahi suggested so a round of applause and clap on the back for him/her (am not too sure if there a boy or girl. Lol :P) though I did change it a bit. Do you think that the way Harry described how Bella's power looked and how it worked sounded right? Well hope you enjoyed reading this chapter am goanna start on the third right now.**

**Please review I need more even if it's just a short one it will make me really Happy :D.**

**Well once again I've talked too much so Bye!**

**kaza15zybo**


	3. Chapter Two

**Harry**

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine****.**

**Hey everyone just like to thank yous all for your reviews. ****IisMe when I read your review it made me laugh but Bella's not going to die she's still going to be a main character as it's her that Victoria is after and that makes up two quarters of the twilight saga. ****Also there will be no bashing of any characters in this I'm going to try and make it as real as possible and making Bella into a homophobic bitch isn't part of my plan as it's totally not her character either. **

**I have created a poll, on my profile page, to do with who you want Harry to be with. The two options are:**

**Carlisle**

**Edward**

**The poll will be closed in two or three days. Now make sure to vote because I'm getting reviewers asking for Edward/Harry and others are for Harry/Carlisle and I really need to know by chapter three it's to do with the plotline so very important make sure to vote please!!!**

**Also any people out there where French is there first language and would be more comfortable reading it in your first language this is being translated by Cephira at .net/s/5716238/1/Harry.**

**Now only a few people commented on Harry being able to see how the powers work and the way they look and the ones who did I'm very happy for it I liked the feedback because I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not but now I know it totally was. Well I'm rambling as usual sorry ****^_^ ****just get too excited talking about the story.**

**Please review after you have read and let me know what you think of the chapter or anything in it even if it is only a short one **

"**Speech "**

'**Thought '**

Chapter 2

_Caius and Marcus were now sitting straight-backed on their thrones, what Marcus said next had everyone in the room looking at 'Harrison' in astonishment and amusement._

"_Father..." _

"_And the names Harry now"_

"Harry?" Aro questioned lightly from across the room after a few seconds.

"Yes Harry!"

He gave a sigh here and continued "times have changed and Harrison is too old fashioned for someone as young as I appear. I needed a new name, but then again since when did you start calling me by my name Aro and not the title you gave me after I had turned you?" Aro gave a slight dip of his head as an apology.

It was then my attention turned to the human girl who was watching tears still streaming down her face from when the male vampire was being tortured. He couldn't help but notice how plain the girl looked: her hair a mousy brownish colour with dull brown eyes amid the tears and unhealthy pale skin. He took a few steps towards her though stopped at the growl given by the male vampire, who was still giving a slight tremor every few seconds. He forced down a growl that was his own at the cheek of the younger male.

Faster than the other vampires could see Harry was a foot away from the girl staring at her intensely. "What is your name child?" Harry murmured softly, his eyes losing some of their intensity.

"B-Bella." It was said barely louder than a whisper and was stuttered out but Harry heard it none the less.

He studied her for a few more seconds before turning his stare onto the vampire pair that stood on either side of her, that was when he noticed their eyes and he gave them an appraising look and a rare smile 'they feed from animals' he thought with some amusement 'how intriguing'. The male vampire was half naked only wearing a pair of dirty jeans, which looked as if they were in a good need of a wash, he had copper coloured hair and his eyes were a dark golden colour indicating the need for a hunt, his power was a green colour it pulsed out from him and when it touched a person it rippled back. Harry was curious he had never seen a power like this it was like sonar sending out a signal and receiving feedback .The small pixie like vampire was small, her black hair spiked up at different angles and bright amber coloured eyes.

"May I enquire what your names are?" It was the female vampire that answered. Her voice sounded like that of an angel, as most vampires' voices did. "My name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward Cullen." Noticing the misty fogginess that surrounded her, he lifted an eyebrow out of shock "Well this is a surprise, a seer." When he saw her shocked expression he went on to explain "I have only ever met one other with a gift such as yourself and that was many, many years ago in the early years of Rome, her name was Luna, named after the Moon Goddess, she was revered as an oracle, the people thought she was gifted by the Gods themselves." Harry gave a little chuckle and a small smile could be seen on his face.

His smile was gone in the next second "Why have you told a human our secret?" he said it in a tone not of anger though there was a hint coldness in it.

Edward took a half step forward "She is my mate" he said this with enough emotion you could have believed him but I knew it was not true, it sounded like he was trying to persuade himself to believe it.

"Do not lie to me, I know she is not your mate, some feeling is there but there is also something that draws you towards her Edward?" Harry spoke sharply.

It was Caius though, who jumped up from his throne that answered his enquiry "Perhaps I could enlighten you Father, Isabella is Edwards _la tua_ _cantante_. If this miserable excuse of a vampire didn't deny his natural instincts we would not have this problem in front of us today, they should be killed for breaking the rules." he spat out with hatred.

Harry turned towards Caius viciously "Hold your tongue Caius or I shall have to rip it out, I did not ask for your opinion on this matter!" Caius sat down once again though his jaw and fists were clenched painfully tight.

"Is what Caius said true Edward that she is your _la tua_ _cantante? _But that is not it there are other reasons towards your fascination isn't there Edward" Harry spoke knowingly, watching as the wave of green of Edwards power washed over Bella sending no response back to Edward.

Bella looked at Edward with a certain hope in her eyes 'I need to tell him' she gave a mental sob 'I loved him but he left me, I had to move on'. Bella turned so she was facing Edward and took a step towards so she was standing right in front of him. "Edward, I need to speak to you....about when you were gone" she trailed off chewing on her worn out lip.

Edward couldn't deny that most of his fascination with Bella was due to him not being able to read her mind and her scent but he could also imagine a reasonable life with her and the feelings he had for her were of love but just not a strong one. He looked up into those green shining eyes that belonged to this stranger, that made his instincts go haywire and could also read him so well with a mixture of hatred for bringing these things up and also thankfulness that he brought them up so he couldn't hide from them."Yes it is true that I started seeing her because I was addicted to her scent and the puzzle she was to me that I was not able to read her mind" he turned to Bella "but I still love you, nothing can change that." he said with some hope in his voice.

Bella turned away from Edwards hopeful stare "I'm sorry Edward but I can't, I loved you and always will in a small way." Her voice cracked a little as she spoke "you were my first love and first boyfriend but I moved on while you were gone. I couldn't spend my life broken-hearted over you leaving me. I couldn't stand seeing the pain in Charlie's eyes every time he looked at me." She had tears in her eyes by the time she finished talking.

Edward looked at Bella in shock, pain going through his chest, "Who is he?" he whispered his voice laced with pain.

"His names Jacob Black, he lives on the reserve. He helped me deal after you left... he was good for me Edward. He brought me back when I was not really living but just alive. I hope you can understand."

Harry cleared his throat, not allowing Edward to talk back to Bella and also getting the attention of the room. He pondered on what to do when he heard whispering on the winds _"Danger...Girl.....Home... Vampire" _he closed his eyes and searched further in the winds looking for the source of danger, when he got an image of fiery redhair_. _Harry opened his eyes and stared directly at the girl 'All this trouble over the one human' he gave a sigh.

"Bella, do you know any Vampire with vivid red hair?"

"Victoria?" Bella asked feebly turning back to face Harry. "She is after retribution; her mate was a tracker and started hunting me last year. The Cullen's arrived just in time to save me and killed him".

Harry nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face "It will be dangerous when you go home she will be after you, the wind whispers it to me." Caius looked ready to protest at the 'going home' part; Harry held up a hand to keep him quiet, which he did with a snarl on his face.

He turned to Edward and Alice "Your coven should be punished for telling a human about us." He stated in a serious tone "I will allow you to leave but I will come with you." Edward and Alice were both felling relieved and worried as he said this. "You will need my help with this Victoria if you want the human kept safe and also your family intrigues me choosing to feed on animals instead of humans it is very selfless."

He started walking to the door of the room holding open ushering, a shocked human and two worried vampires out, before turning back and giving a cold stare to the three brothers and the other vampires in the room.

"I will deal with you three in once I am done looking after the human" he said in a voice as cold as ice, sending a shiver up every vampire's back that was in the room.

**Hey that's the second chapter finished hope you enjoyed reading please review and let me know what your all thinking.**

**Also I was told by Cephira of title suggestions by ****tenshihouou and I am going to rename this story Fatal Beauty.**

**Once again please review!!!**

**kaza15zybo**


	4. Chapter Three

**Harry**

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine****.**

**So guys I am back and I will be writing this story by myself. I have recently left school and am only 16 years old and am now working as an Administrator so ****^_^**** happy days. No homework so should be able to update fairly fast depending on how fast the story comes to me, so there should be at least one update per month. Now I haven't written in a while, or read the books ( which I will need to do again) so it may take a while for the flow to come back 100%. Now remember to review and add to favourites and stuff. I always was a chatter so back to the story.**

**"Speech "**

**'Thought '**

**Chapter 3**

_He started walking to the door of the room holding open ushering, a shocked human and two worried vampires out, before turning back and giving a cold stare to the three brothers and the other vampires in the room._

_"I will deal with you three in once I am done looking after the human" he said in a voice as cold as ice, sending a shiver up every vampire's back that was in the room._

Harry sat staring out the Plane window, contemplating if in his entire existence he had been in a situation similar to the one he was in at the moment.

He looked to his left, where Alice sat her eyes closed as though asleep with a pair of headphones in though no music was playing .Edward was seated beside her, stroking Bella's hair, who was currently asleep on his shoulder.

' No, never a dull day' he concluded with only a little bit of sarcasm to it.

Harry looked around the small town of Forks from the front passenger seat of Edwards car, "So this is Forks ?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Edward's grip tightened on the steering wheel, "It's home for now." Alice spoke up from the back-seat, the tone of her voice gave away her and Edwards indignation of the question Harry asked.

Harry turned to face her fully a slight smirk on his face " No insult was meant dear, just how quaint.." he trailed of as he turned back around to face the front of the motor. " Though it is perfect for Vampires to live considering the weather conditions" looking up at the grey clouded sky " your sire has chosen your home very wisely".

"We should get going, Bella's father is probably worried about her." Edward said, looking into the mirror at Bella, who still looked to be in need of a good sleep. Harry hummed his agreement. With that Edward speeded up, until soon they were pulling up the drive to Bella's home.

Bella couldn't help but feel panic-struck on seeing her home once again, guilt started to flood her system and her breathing became faster, Alice placed a hand on shoulder "Bella calm down everything will be okay, believe me" she stressed her point by nodding her head towards the figure staring from the window. Bella turned and there was Charlie at the window, taking a deep breath she turned and opened the car door, struggling to get her tired feet to move, and started to walk slowly up to her front door before she heard a the car open up behind her.

"Bella wait..." Edward walked right up to Bella and put his hands in his pockets. Bella turned to face him and folded her arms.

"So where do we go from here ?" Edward said softly, shuffling his feet conscious of the fact Charlie was at the window watching.

"Edward, sure things have changed but you know I still love you, but just not in the way it was before..." she trailed off weakly, not sure what to say in this situation.

"Bella, I am sorry for the way I left you and that it hurt you so much" he scoffed "I fucked up, I should have realised you would find someone you deserve that would love you through thick and thin, my plan for leaving did work, now I just regret it" he finished, his voice no more than a murmur.

"I will always love you and the rest of your family but I have moved on now Edward and I think that in the end it is for the best, for both of us." Bella explained, she heard the door open up behind her.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie shouted "Get your butt in here now you have a lot of explaining to do misses!".

"Dad, I'll be two minutes " the bang of the door was the only response she got.

Edward walked towards Bella and threaded his arms around her "I don't blame you". He whispered and with distorted air being the only thing she felt then, she knew that Edward was gone.

Heaving a sigh Bella headed into the warm comfort of her home and was ready to face the onslaught of Charlies wrath.

Alice saw Edward embrace Bella then run off. She heaved a sigh and climbed into the front seat "So I guess it's time we head home" turning and facing Harry, who only wore a slightly amused expression on his face.

"So tell me about your family Alice, if I am going to be staying with you and your family I will need to know some more about them ?" the tone he used left no room for arguments.

"Well Carlisle is our father and is the sire of Edward,Esme,Rosalie and last but not least Emmett" she said with a smile "He was the son of a priest who hunted Vampires and any other supernatural being he believed in, one night when his father was hunting a Vampire Carlisle took part" she took a pause and deep breath "Carlisle got ahead of the chase and the vampire turned and bit him, he knew he would be killed if he was found so he managed to drag himself away to a safe place and endured the pain of the transformation for three days, once he was turned he tried to kill himself every way possible while starving himself and keeping to secluded areas of forests until the thirst got to much and he attacked the closest source of blood, which just happened to be an animal and from then to now that's the way it has stayed" Alice finished with pride in her voice. Harry could easily see the love Alice had for Carlisle while she spoke. Harry was surprised when the car came to a stop outside a grand house, having been enraptured with Alice's story of her sire.

Harry climbed out of the car first, walking around to the other side of the car to open the door for Alice. "Thank you, Harry" Alice said using his name for the first time.

The door to the house opened and six Vampires exited the house, standing in a line facing there new uninvited guest.

Alice bound up to her family giving each a hug until she was standing next to her blond headed mate, leaving Harry standing by himself facing the Cullen Coven.

"Welcome to our home ….." the oldest male stepped forward until he was halfway between his family and this new stranger..

"Harrison, but you can call me Harry" he replied, meeting the man to shake his hand.

**Okay guys, this chapter I feel is not really that good but I am just trying to get back into the mood and feel of writing so give me a while to warm up. Now review please and tell me what you thought, thank you for reading.**

**kaza15zybo**


	5. Chapter Four

**Fatal Beauty**

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine.**

**Hi guys, okay so far I have only received 8 reviews and they have all been positive so I am happy at the moment ****^_^**** and can I just say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, coz if it wasn't for you s I wouldn't be writing this story. So most of you found the chapter good, happy days but I got allot of visitors and hits, in the higher hundreds, but I have only received 8 reviews I am goanna need more feed back guys even if it is just recommendations on my writing to a simple two words like "**_**Good Chapter" , **_**would be appreciated guys.**

**"Speech "**

**'Thought '**

**Chapter 4**

_**Alice bound up to her family giving each a hug until she was standing next to her blond headed mate, leaving Harry standing by himself facing the Cullen Coven.**_

"Welcome to our home ….." the oldest male stepped forward until he was halfway between his family and this new stranger..

"Harrison, but you can call me Harry" he replied, meeting the man to shake his hand.

"Well welcome to the Cullen home, Harry. My name is Carlisle. " Carlisle finished,shaking Harry's hand, after which he took a step back from the black haired figure.' He appears so young, yet from what Edward has told me he is the Father of my old friends from Italy' the slight twitch his lips gave were the only evidence of his amusement**.**

"It is a pleasure to meet you Carlisle Cullen, Alice has told me a bit about yourself and I find the story of your turning very intriguing, and that you found your life style by accident and stuck to it even more so" Harry stated softly. His view trailed over to the rest of the Cullen Coven who were noticeably all rather uncomfortable with Harry's presence.

"Yes well it is a pleasure to meet yourself also Harry, may I introduce you to the rest of my family" Carlisle walked back to join the rest of his family, with Harry following closely behind. Carlisle stopped when he had reached Esme and had taken hold of her hand guiding her forward to meet there new guest.

"Harry this is my wife and mate Esme." Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

Esme took a step towards Harry " Welcome to our home Harry."

"Thank you Mrs Cullen" Harry's tone was nothing but neutral, .

Alice stepped forward next with a reluctant Jasper following from behind holding her waist.

"Harry you and I have already met but I wanted to introduce you to my mate Jasper" Jasper gave a rather reluctant incline of his head to Harry, who was to busy to notice as he was currently looking Jasper over noticing all the scars from Vampire bites.

"Tell me Jasper how old are you ?" Harry questioned his tone was light though a heavy atmosphere settled after his question was asked.

" I am 167 years old." He said rather rudely to Harry.

"Why do you ask ?"

"No reason child but the curiosity of an old man, which war were you in to receive those nasty looking scars?" he said eyebrow raised from his own curiosity.

"I was turned to fight in the southern wars."Alice leaned into Jasper more as he said this, knowing it was a difficult subject for Jasper to talk about.

Harry held up his hand, he had heard stories of these wars of south America at the time but he had told his three children to take care of these stupid newborn wars. He had never met a survivor of the wars before 'He must have been one of the best to survive with nothing but those scars' Harry thought to himself.

Giving Jasper an appraising look he moved on to the blond haired female Cullen, noticing that her face was screwed up in anger.

"And your name is, dear?" Harry asked the blond as though nothing was wrong.

"Rosalie" her words spat-out through gritted teeth.

"And what Rosalie" Harry said sweetly "Have I done to receive such hostile behaviour?

"What do you expect, we do not want you here and I am the only one here that seems to be brave enough to say it to you instead of acting all nice!" she finished in a shout.

The sky darkened above there heads and the clouds seemed to condense together, the wind picked up whipping around the immortal figures all affected but Harry who was staring at Rosalie his eyes a complete glowing jade green.

"You dare question my judgement you silly little girl, If your family had not fucked up and allowed a human to know of our kind I would not be here!" his tone sharp "You should find yourself lucky the human and your two sibling were not killed in Italy then it would have been the rest of your family, I am not here to be your friend Rosalie Cullen, I am here to correct a mistake made by yourselves and to stop a crazed Vampire who may expose us!" he roared.

Suddenly Harry turned from where he was and ran into the forest surrounding the Cullen home.

Edward turned to his sister and glared hard at her.

"You don't always have to voice your opinion of everything Rosalie"

"I just said what we were thinking!" she exclaimed.

Not everyone viewed it that way, he is here to help us deal with Victoria"

"What do you mean Edward, deal with Victoria ?" Carlisle asked suddenly not fully comprehending the situation. Esme, Jasper and Emmett were also looking at Edward puzzled.

"Victoria is after Bella, he came to help because he thinks it will be bad" he said looking off into where Harry had ran off.

**Note**

**Hi guys, so I am looking for a beta not so much for spelling mistakes or anything, just so they can read it first and tell me what they think and suggest any ideas if they have you are interested pm me, please only offer if you are serious about doing this for me please.**

**p.s Guys get reviewing only got 11 so far come on need more feed back.**

**kaza15zybo**

**End of Note**

**Okay Guys, I am having a mini crisis I am totally freaking because I can not get into the way I used to write. So I don't know if this chapter is good or not. Please review and let me know, because seriously the way I am feeling I don't know if it is a lost cause. :(**

**kaza15zybo**


	6. Chapter Five

**Fatal Beauty**

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine.**

**I am back once again, and this is chapter Five hope it is okay I wrote this listening to music on the tv thinking where I could go from where I had left of, so my mind gave me this, the chapters I know right now have been quite short but I am hoping to improve on that area of my writing. All the reviews and feed back have been good so far :). A thanks to everyone who reviewed, there are a few special reviewers that gave me good advice and encouragement so a special thank to them. ****(Yous know who yous are ;) )**

**"Speech "**

**'Thought '**

**Chapter Five**

"_**Not everyone viewed it that way, he is here to help us deal with Victoria"**_

"What do you mean Edward, deal with Victoria ?" Carlisle asked suddenly not fully comprehending the situation. Esme, Jasper and Emmett were also looking at Edward puzzled. 

"_**Victoria is after Bella, he came to help because he thinks it will be bad" he said looking off into where Harry had ran off.**_

Harry continued to run through the thick undergrowth of the forest the trees to his left and right were all but a blur for how fast he was moving, ' What an intolerable little bitch, she dares speak to me like that never in all my years. I should go back and rip her throat out and see what she can say then.' Harry continued his rant picturing the things he would do to the blonde haired Vampire other wise known as Rosalie, before he realised that the forest surrounding him had gone deathly silent except for the sound of his quick footsteps. Harry slowed to a walking pace of a human trying to figure why he was suddenly getting a foreboding feeling.

"_Danger...child" _the slight breeze whispered into Harry's ear. Harry's head cocked to the side trying to catch more of the winds whispering but heard nothing. He continued walking forward cautious of what was meant to be a danger to him."_Wolves...they...hunt" _Harry froze his foot still in the air from the step he just took."What do you mean wolves hunt ?" he questioned aloud, Harry was surprised when the wind picked up and appeared to shout _"They...Hunt...YOU!"._

It was the only warning Harry got before he heard quick succession of paws hitting the ground, there speed equal to that of a Vampires, and ferocious snarling.

Harry turned in the direction the snarls and growls were coming from, suddenly the velocity of the pounding paws slowed, he could feel the eyes watching him ready to make there move turning so his back was to them he continued walking all the time aware of the beasts that followed.

Suddenly a guttural roar tore from the surrounding bushes with a grey wolf, the size of a horse, surging forth mouth wide open, ready to tear and maim. Harry swiftly turned to face the creature currently in mid-air hurdling at him, with a raised eyebrow Harry leaped at the creature, twisting in the air to manoeuvre himself above the wolf before, while upside down, grabbing the creatures neck and flipping it over sending it barrelling towards the ground.

The impact of the wolf hitting the ground caused the surrounding earth to fly everywhere, Harry landed alert of the still surrounding wolves waiting for there next move, fortunately for Harry he did not have to wait long as three other wolves emerged slow in there advance but well calculated as they started to surround Harry.

" I am warning you pups now, I would not continue on with this assault " Harry saw the slight pause the russet furred wolf in the middle gave its eyes full of intelligence which looked to be searching Harry's face, scanning for something that it appeared not able to find.

"Are you human?" Harry asked memories coming to the front of his mind of other creatures that he had previous experience with a thousand years back or so, plus he knew for certain these creatures were no children of the moon.

The russet wolf was now flanked on either side, the one on his left was rangier and smaller than the other wolves there with a sandy coloured coat. The other was a slender grey wolf who was just a little bigger than the sandy furred wolf.

The russet wolf only gave a sharp incline of its great big head to answer Harry's question. Harry walked back to the unconscious wolf lying in a foot deep crater, picking it up by the scruff of it neck he turned to the wolves "Is this a friend of yours?" once again there was a sharp nod given "Well take your friend and do not bother me again, you should consider yourself lucky I am not going to kill him it would be so easy to do" he finished a slight smirk on his face. With that said he threw the wolf over to land at the feet of its pack, each giving a growl on the harsh treatment that was used.

The wolf in the middle cautiously took a step forward its eyes constantly on the mysterious creature in front of it, slowly it continued forward to its pack mate and bit down on its scruff so it could be dragged away safely.

Harry watched the proceeding's with an amused look on his face ' Shifters they are funny and wonderful things'.

The two other wolves converged on there fallen comrade when he was back within there midst, though the russet one continued to stare at the puzzling creature that was standing all but 10 feet away from itself.

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and a strike of lightning that hit the middle ground between the wolves and Harry, the wolves reared back in shock looking up to the sky before hearing the rich laughter drifting there way from the figure.

Harry let out a loud amused laugh "Remember our agreement, Wolf" before he slowly turned and walked further into the forest, his smooth rich laughter echoing back to the wolves.

Jacob quickly ran round to behind the bush he had emerged from earlier to phase and put his pair of shorts back on, returning to the scene of the fight that had just occurred he saw both Leah and Seth had both phased back as well. They were currently standing by the prone form of Paul who was still in his Wolf form.

" What was that all about Jacob?" Leah said her voice held a hint of both anger and worry.

"I don't know Leah, all I know is from the way that 'Vampire' took Paul out, which he made look easy enough and effortless, I wasn't risking yours and Seth's life by continuing the attack." he explained himself. " Plus did you not notice the odd thing about this so called 'Vampire', its eyes were green, not red or even golden like the Cullen's so we don't even know if this thing was a vampire for all we know it could be some other type of creature." he finished his voice now more concerned.

Seth turned to face his sister "Listen to Jacob Leah he knows what he's talking about, he thought the thing was to much for just us to handle, though you need to admit the move the thing used to take Paul out in mid-air was pretty cool" he finished with a goofy smile on his face. Leah punched him on the arm "Shut up Seth, nothing about this is cool whatever that thing is it can easily take one of us out, plus did you notice the lightning!" her tone getting shriller with each word.

Jacobs forehead crinkled thinking back to a previous discussion "Maybe that's his power, I remember Bella explained it to me that some Vampires had special powers so maybe this thing has powers as well and that's his!" he concluded like it all made sense.

"Okay so that explains that maybe, but our main concern at the moment should be figuring out what this thing is." Leah said stroking Paul's fur.

"All right, come on we need to get back and report to Sam plus get Paul looked over" with that said Jacob carefully lifted Paul with the help of Seth and they headed back to the Reservation.

**Okay guys so that is chapter five, this is also my first kinda fight scene so hope I did it well and plus it is also the introduction of both the wolves and the Reservation. So please review, PLEASE :)**

**kaza15zybo**


	7. New Account

_**Fatal Beauty**_

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine****.**

_**Hey guys I am just adding this to let all readers know I am back and i am going to be continuing on with Fatal Beauty but just on a new account Kyle-ZZ, which I am currently in the middle of copying this story over to, so if you want to continue on and read this story you will find it there.**_

_**I apologise if this pisses anyone off but at least I will be continuing on with the story after a pretty long time away so there is a positive lol.**_

_**Well you know where to find me if you do want to read**_

_**Kyle-ZZ**_


End file.
